


Unlikely help from the liar

by Yeet_fleet_3eet



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: Miu Iruma x kokichi ouma, Other, Platonic Relationship, Self Harm, Suicide, kokichi shows some seriousness at one point, miu Iruma x kokichi Ouma platonically
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:29:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22778518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeet_fleet_3eet/pseuds/Yeet_fleet_3eet
Summary: (Non despair AU)Everyone had graduated and most have stayed in touch, nothing much has changed, except everything about everyone’s mental states.Where Kokichi, is a bit nicer to people and actually helps them through stuff
Relationships: Miu Iruma/Kokichi Ouma
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	1. Miu Iruma

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️⚠️TRIGGER WARNING!!!⚠️⚠️  
> SUICIDE ATTEMPTS  
> SELF HARM  
> NO SELF CARE WHATSOEVER  
> SWEARING!

Ever since they had all graduated, not much had changed, Kaito, Maki, and Shuichi would get together every Friday to work out, Kirumi would invite some of them over for tea every once in a while just to make sure they were doing alright. And Miu was vulgar as ever,

but today, it felt off Kokichi and Miu had gotten into a fight, a genuine fight and no one had said anything to each other since. That was until..

Miu: _Hey, I know we’ve never really gotten along, and I’m sorry for what I said earlier, I’m sorry for everything I’ve done to you, Ouma-Kun._

Kokichi: _Oh? Is that all? You’re sorry for what you’ve done?_

Miu: _Yes. And I’m very very sorry for what I’m about to do.._

Miu: _Bye, Kokichi._

Kokichi **:** _Wait What?_

Kokichi: _Cum dumpster, answer me._

Kokichi: _Miu. This isn’t funny. Seriously. Answer me right now._

Kokichi: _MIU!_

————————————————————————

The inventors phone rang several times, the face of Kokichi lit up the profile, but she ignored it. She was sitting on her apartment floor, with a knife in her hands, she glanced up and down her scarred and bloody arms. Yet..she smiled. “F**king...finally...” She said as she picked the knife up higher and held it against her own throat. She knew what she was doing, she knew the consequences, but she deserved it. A couple years fell down her face as she prepared to take her final breath,

She held the knife tight as a few last years slid down her face..and..

SLAM.

Her eyes widened as she turned to see and panting Kokichi in the doorway. He looked up at her and they locked eyes.

”Okay..Iruma-Chan...you can put that down now..You have my forgiveness, now just put the knife down...” He slowly approached her, like he was approaching a scared, hurt animal.

She held it closer, “F**k off..You never cared before this, why are you starting now?!” The blood from her wrists dripped onto the plank wood flooring.

”..just put the knife down, Iruma-Chan...we can talk about this...” He took another step forwards, and she just glared, 

“This is better for everyone.” She said, closing her eyes,

This is when kokichi speed up. He dashed over and grabbed the knife out of her hands quickly. He chucked it across the room and hugged her tight.

She struggled against the hug, attempting to hit his chest, back, arms, anything to get out of there and get her weapon back, screaming at him to let her do it, but he stayed strong, and held her tighter.

After a good minute she tired herself out, tiredly leaning against his shoulder.

”....Let’s get you cleaned up...kay..?” He picked her up and carried her to her bathroom. He was quite strong for his height, which surprised Iruma. 

He set her on the toilet seat and searched for bandages, and moved all sharp objects into the trash, which he moved outside the door.

As he bandaged up her arms, she quietly sobbed, little apologies falling from her lips occasionally.

Once he finished he looked up at her,

”We're gonna need to talk about this, but that’s for when you are ready. I’m not forcing you to tell me anything, but..I will want to know at least why you did....that..” Kokichi spoke, it was gentle, and very unlike him

He continued; “If you ever need to talk to anyone, remember that I’m always here. Just text me and I’ll be over here in 10 minutes max.”

and finally... she hugged him..sobbing into his shoulder.

He wrapped his arms around her and began to gently rock her, just like he had seen Amami do to his sisters before.

He was going to help her, even if it took a while. No one deserves this. 


	2. Angie Yonaga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning; Implied potential sex trafficking, Crying, mental insecurities, fear of letting people down, dark parks,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m glad people have actually been liking this so far!!! I’m choosing the people and where it starts using a spinning wheel, so it’s not up to me whose next-

_ Kokichi’s Pov; _

It was a dark night, about 12am. 

Sure it wasn’t really a safe place to be out at night but Kokichi wanted to look around to see where would be a good place to set up his next prank. 

_ Angie’s Pov; _

It wasn’t safe to be out that late, especially as a teenage girl, but that wasn’t on Angie’s mind at the moment

She was curled into a ball with her head in knees, sobbing her eyes out

She was sick of having to just be a vessel to atua, she wanted to be her own person

But if she was her own person, she’d be disappointing her entire island.

Her sobbing became louder, as she sniffled and tried to stop it, but the tears just kept falling down her cheeks.

Her whimpers and sniffles finally alerted the purple haired leader of her presence

_ Kokichi’s POV; _

_‘What the heck.? Who is out here at this time?? Let alone a female, who is that stupid?’_ He thought to himself.

“Hello.? Who is ther-“ he spoke out but he cut himself out noticing the similar white pigtails and a yellow jacket.

“...a-Angie.?!?” He was shocked to say the least

_ No one’s POV; _

“A-Angie.?!?” A familiar male voice called out.

Her head snapped up, turning to look at the male.

He was looking at her with a surprisingly large amount of concern.

“What.? Why are you out here?? It’s so dangerous!? Wait...are you crying.?” He asked so many questions, but Angie wasn’t even able to answer one.

Kokichi sighed, and approached her, sitting next to her on the bench.

“You could come home to my house and cry all you want there.. I’d prefer you be anywhere than in a dark public park away from any houses.. or people.” He spoke 

Angie sniffled, but understood he was right. Although it sucks, the world sucked. She was not strong by any mean, sure her grip was strong, but she would not stand any chance against any adult.

She was short, a person of color, female, and not even paying attention to her surroundings.

She nodded, looking over at him as he stood up. He reached out a hand to her, which she took. 

He helped pull her up, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and guiding her towards his house.

Tears were still silently falling down her cheeks, and he kept giving her concerned glances.

“It’s not to far from here, don’t worry..” He spoke calmly, trying to help calm her down at least slightly.

They began to walk down a sidewalk near a road, the few occasional cars whizzing by, blowing Angie’s skirt and jacket around a bit.

There was a lot of buildings along the road, most being apartment buildings, hotels, and a few grocery stores and gas stations.

The walk to his apartment was pretty awkward and silent, aside from Angie’s quiet sobs, sniffles, and whimpers.

They finally reached a large apartment building, the large alley way next to it bringing bad memories from the past week to Kokichi so he averted his glance.

He began to guide the artist up the staircase, finally speaking

“Why were you out there crying.?” It was a simple question, but Angie just didn’t know how to explain it.

“I...I mean....Angie just, needed to get away from everything,” She said, correcting herself to speak in third person again.

He glanced at her noticing the mistake in her speaking.

“Just stress? Or more mental issue type?” He could tell the real reason, it’s hard to lie to basically the king of lying.

She paused her climbing up the stairs, so he did as well. He knew he had guessed it,

“....” She was silent and he rubbed gentle circles in the upper of her back, guiding her to continue climbing the staircase, to his 3rd floor apartment.

He finally lead her in front of his door and reached into his pocket to grab his keys.

He unlocked the door, and moved to the side to let her in.

This was so out of character for him, and it was also out of character for Angie to cry or talk in 1st person, so they both were acting strange. 

She slowly walked inside, her head hanging low as her tears continue to fall.

He shut the door behind them and sat down on his couch, patting the space beside him, gesturing for her to sit next to him.

She sat beside him and he pulled her close to his side, hugging her with both arms now,

“Hey it’s alright..I understand and I’m here for you, you don’t have to explain anything we can just do something to distract you if you feel like it” He was so...genuine? It was odd, he was so good at comforting, which is also odd.

She shoved her face into his shoulder sobbing her eyes out

He hugged her tighter, rubbing small comforting circles into her back. 

“Shhhh.... it’s alright..” He whispered 

He pulled away looking her in the eyes and wiping away her tears

“Heyyy, how about you and I go make some hot coco? And draw something! I have crayons in my drawers! We can use thoseee!” He was doing his best and his attitude obviously changed quickly, but that’s fine

“Come on! Hot chocolate always makes me feel better!~ Oh But theres one rule! You need to draw what YOU want, not what your silly god wants, Kay?” He was grinning, it was different than earlier but that’s good

Angie wasn’t too sure how he figured it out, but she smiled slightly and nodded.

Kokichi jumped up, gasping like he suddenly got an idea

“I still have cookies!!! Hold on wait here!!!” He basically booked it to his kitchen...which was only like 5-7 feet away, but who cares.

Angie was already feeling better, the gray couch with a black blanket bundled up over in the corner of it was very comfortable.

And the being it the light and warmth of the house inside of outside in the 62.6 degree weather(17 degrees celsius)

She could hear Kokichi moving things in the kitchen but she didn’t look, she just smiled,

_ Maybe Kokichi wasn’t as bad as she had originally thought. _


End file.
